


Mere Centimeters

by Abigailhobbscentric



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, POV Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigailhobbscentric/pseuds/Abigailhobbscentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A title given by afteriwake on Tumblr. A nearly fixed Sherlolly cuddle scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mere Centimeters

**Mere Centimeters**

 

There he was, on her left, mere centimeters away, eyes closed and sleeping. 

Molly cherished moments like this, going to bed alone, then waking up to find her husband returned. She loved looking at him when he slept. It was like looking into a fixed universe. A universe consisted of only her and her brilliant detective. There was once a time that he wouldn’t allow her to sleep after days of absence for a case. But those days had ended when they found out about the twin girls. You need your rest, was what he’d said, when she complained about not knowing him home. 

She wasn’t very pleased at first. To be honest, she felt a bit lost with the change of their dynamics. But Sherlock was right, as he always did. The tiny universe of 221B had expanded from two to four. Their lives had never been the same. But somehow, in rare moments like this, when she looked into the quiet, peaceful face of her beloved, she could recall those tears of joy she’d shed when he finally opened his heart to her, and be grateful of what they’d gone through and what they’d achieved.

 


End file.
